Is It Just A Vegas Fling?
by helenbunny
Summary: Emma sat up a bachelorette party for Regina who is to wed Robin, her soul mate. Taking Zelena, Ruby, Belle and Mary Margaret with them, they head off to Las Vegas to celebrate. Some where at the last night Zelena disappears into her own adventure, for love, turst and showing up on time. Zelena/OC with a side dish of OQ. M for all the reasons, fluff and lemons!e


A/N: Well hello you lovely reader who decided to come aboard the Zelena ship with me (Pirate smile).

I guess some of you remember me for my other stories (if you do follow me) and I know I haven't been a good writer, having a huge writers block, war in the middle of this summer and army stuff to deal with. Let's say I got a bump to my head this weekend and my creative thinking kicked in, I knew I should write this down and go with it with posting it on the site.

I will return soon to Coyote-Not-So-Ugly and finish it, since you guys deserve it for about a year and some now. (sorry sorry sorry). The fluff will return!

Well about this story, it's an Zelena/OC fic, AU of course, happening closely to Regina and Robin's wedding (I'm an OQ sucker). There will be OOC for these known characters but hopefully you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

"I don't understand why would you get us all the way over to Las Vegas for a bachelorette party, it's all the way to the other side of the country!" Zelena whined

"Come on Z, relax a little, your sister is going to get married soon and we came here because what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" Emma smiled as they reached their hotel; the driver helped getting their luggage out of the cab.

Regina, Emma, Zelena, Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby made their first step in Las Vegas, here to celebrate Regina's wedding with Robin. Regina wanted all of her female family members to come, her step-daughter to make amends, Emma since she is the biologic mother of Henry, Belle who married the Dark One which makes her the step grandmother of Henry, which is so confusing with Henry's family tree, Zelena her half-sister which she's trying to bond with and Ruby… Emma didn't leave her much choice and made her invite the werewolf with the statement, 'I'll have to party up with someone, have shoots and make all of the guys pop their eyes out...and you guys are kind of, well, boring' which almost made Regina slap her but she restrained herself.

"She's just a little anxious because of the flight Emma, leave her be" Mary Margaret scowled her daughter,

"Who would thought that my beloved sister, who travels on a broomstick is scared of flights" Regina teased, "It's not the flight itself, it's the object we're to travel with, how can you trust a flying piece of metal that weights that much?" Zelena asks as if she's the only logical person between them.

"Thank god we drugged you as soon as you got on board or else you'd have caused chaos on the way here" Ruby smirked which made Belle giggle and Zelena turned to pout to her sister.

"Would you girls stop being mean to my sister? It's my job and if you'll continue, even though she doesn't have her magic here it won't stop me from kicking you guys butts" Regina defended her older sister which made Zelena smirk behind her shoulder, a wicked smirk.

"Well if she does, by any chance, get any and will do anything wicked with it I will be there to knock her out" Emma warned Regina and Zelena as she eyed the redhead in particular.

"Come on girls, we better check in and get to our room, Emma I'm not sure how you did it that we could all fit in one room, you are truly a savior" Mary Margaret smiled widely at the blonde,

"Let's just say I know a guy who owes me a few" she waved her hand as she stepped to check them in the hotel which made her mother and Regina raises a brow at that information.

They each received a room card and man wearing suit led them to their room, "Well if any of you ladies need anything during any time of the day please contact me, I'm Josh" He said with a dashing smile as Ruby took his card with a wide smile of her own, "We will, thank you Josh" she sweetly said and he left them to settle down in their huge suite.

"OK we need to share beds with one another so please pair up-" Emma started but Mary Margaret stepped in

"We're going to draw names randomly so there will be Regina in her own bed since she's the bride to be and the rest of us will share the three other beds" she announced making Regina roll her eyes.

"There's no need for that, I'm well capable to share a bed with one of you girls, I don't mind" she tried to get in some sense into her step daughter with no success,

"No way Regina, trust me we'll be fine" she smiled at the older brunette as she walked to her hand bag and took out a pen and a crumbled paper, writing the remaining five names and folding them.

"I'm going to mix and arrange the names randomly into two pairs and another name, you girls can switch the notes as well and when we think it's fair I'll open them up and we'll see who gets paired"

The girls groan and roll their eyes at her idea but seem to let it pass for the vacation won't start on the wrong foot, "Ok, that's my order" Mary Margaret placed two notes together, a single note and the two left together on the other side.

Emma looked at her mother who held up a wide smile as she moved to let the others to rearrange the notes as they please; only Emma went to change a bit while the three left just decline the option to change the order.

"Ok so we got," Mary Margaret started opening the notes "Myself, paired up with… Emma!" she revealed joyfully before opening the next note "All alone is… the newly married Belle!" she said with a smile which left Ruby and Zelena to look at one another, a bit hesitated about their pairing.

"Come on girls, it's only a few nights and we're back at Storybrooke and our own beds" Mary Margaret tried to break the ice between the looks from the werewolf and the Wicked Witch.

"I'm sure we'll handle, right Zelena?" Ruby asked with a smile which Zelena replied nodding with a thin line on her lips, supposedly a smile.

"OK then lets unpack and go to pool, get some suntan and maybe meet some hot guys" Ruby winked at Emma, "I'm not sure if this is the reason we came here" Belle said concerned.

"Belle this is the exact reason why we came here, Regina needs to experience for the last time how is it like to have hot guys, as Ruby said, drooling all over her when we party and when we're just walking around and sunbathing" Emma said with a big smile "And it's a good chance for you to experience it as well since we didn't have a chance to make you a bachelorette party" she looked at Belle, "Ok I think they got it Swan, come on girls go get your bikinis on" Regina rolled her eyes pushing the blonde to get ready.

"I don't own a bikini" Belle said a bit embarrassed as Ruby quickly opened her suitcase, "I don't really own a swimsuit, I haven't really had a chance to go swimming" Zelena added and Ruby pulled from her suitcase bikinis.

"I got us presents for the party" Ruby winked and gave each girl a bikini in different color; blue, green, black, yellow, red and grey. "Although if you do have a bikini you can wear your own, or not wear one if you're after birth and don't feel like it" she added looking at Mary Margaret who smiled at that, not yet confident in her body.

The girls walked down to the outdoor swimming pool, it was big and crowded but Josh saw them walking in the lobby and said he'll find them a place with six with an umbrella for Belle. They put towels on each sun lounger, Belle, Mary Margaret and Regina sat under the sun umbrella, reading a book and enjoying the view while Emma got into the pool right after she placed her towel.

Ruby pulled out of her bag sun oil, starting to oil herself up for a good suntan while her small red bikini surely made the guys around them to get their eyes out. "What exactly is this oil's propose?" Zelena asked the tall brunette, "It's for getting a tan while not getting a huge burn all over your body" Ruby smiled, "Do you have a lotion for not getting a tan as well?" Zelena asked politely and Ruby looked at her a bit confused until she finally got her point.

"You mean a sunscreen lotion? I didn't bring one with me" Ruby as she finished oiling herself, "Do you girls have any?" She asked the girls under the sun umbrella, "I got some face sunscreen in my bag but I have one in our room" Regina said and pulled out a little face sunscreen for her sister who took it with a smile and applied her face, "I'll go get it then, where is it exactly?" she asked as she put on another layer of lotion. "It's on the bathroom counter, it's orange, and you'll see it at the right side" Regina explained and Zelena got up but so did Mary Margaret, "I'll go get it, I want to get a book from my suitcase to read, I'll get down with it" she smiled at the redhead who smiled back with a nod, "Then I'll go get us some drinks, anything you'll like?" she asked, "Just water please" Mary Margaret said before leaving to the inside of the hotel, "I'll like some juice if they anything fresh" Belle looked up from her book with a little shy smile, "I'd like water as well" Regina smiled at her older sister.

"Come on girls, it's a party, get me and Emma beers please" Ruby asked and Zelena nodded, getting the orders and walking to the bar and sitting on a stool. "Anything you'd like to order ma'am?" the young blonde bartender asked with a small smile. "Yes, three bottles of water, two beers and do you by any chance get fresh squeezed juices?" she asked politely when Josh suddenly hurried to the bar, "Yes we do ma'am and we will deliver it to your chairs" he answered for the bartender, which seemed to just nod with confusion on his face. "Well you better do that, she's a beautiful little lady who doesn't need to get all that by herself" a voice beside her said, she looked to find a well-built man, showing his muscles and sun kissed skin.

"Why thank you for your concern" Zelena smiled, feeling that this man was indeed flirting with her, "Always, I'm Steve" he introduced himself and offered a hand with a smile, "Zelena" she held his and he took it to kiss her knuckles which made her feel fluttered. "Anything I could do for you pretty lady?" he asked with a smirk, "Well, you don't by any chance have a sun lotion, do you?" she asked with a little smile of her own and he nodded, "mind following me? I got some by my towel" he explained and she followed him to a chair across from her own, on the other side of the pool, she noticed two guys flirting with Emma in the pool. He searched his things and pulled a bottle that looked like the on Ruby have, "Isn't this a sun oil?" she asked him looking at the label and he nodded, "Well I do need something to help my tan stay as it is" he smirked and showed her a muscled arm well-tanned.

"Oh" she said, "Oh?" he asked confused, "Well as much as you would like to keep tanned, I would like to keep my fair skin" she said and returned the bottle "But thank you" adding with a disappointed smile. "You could use mine" she heard a voice from behind her, seeing a young woman as she turned around, lying on a sun lounger with a purple bikini and black sun glasses, placing a book on her stomach and lifting a sunscreen lotion from the side of her sun lounger with a smile on her face.

"Would you mind if I'll borrow some for myself?" Zelena asked politely, she wasn't used to being this polite to people she doesn't know and are, in her opinion, inferior to her.

"I wouldn't offer if I would have mind, you could sit on my chair if you don't want to go and come back" she also offered her a place to sit down as she moved her feet. Zelena took the bottle and looked at the other side of the pool, they just got their drink, it was hot and she surely wouldn't want to go back and forth for the sunscreen lotion so she sat down and started to apply it on her skin, being sure not to miss a spot and then trying to apply on her back which she struggled with.

"May I?" the girl ask, offering to apply some on her back. Zelena eyed the girl suspiciously, "I won't hurt you, I promise" she offered a reassuring smile and with great hesitation she handed her the sunscreen and turned her back to her.

Two cold hands gently pressed on her back, applying the lotion with great care, not missing a spot on her lower back, hitting the top of her bikini underwear. Then lotion was started to be applied on her upper back, "It seems that your skin is really sensitive, your shoulders are a little red already" she whispered not far from her ear which startled the redhead "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you" she backed away a bit, "You didn't scare me" Zelena tried to hide it, she wasn't scare, not from a small human. "Okay, mind if I'll apply some lotion under the tie on your back?" she asked carefully as she finished applying the upper back and even another layer on her shoulders. Zelena thought about it and nodded, "I guess it's ok" she said quietly, and gently with some more lotion two hands started to apply under the bra tie, getting all of her back protected from the suns burns.

"I would recommend you to go get a massage, your back seems tense" another whisper from behind her said as the hands left her back slowly. "Why would you say that?" Zelena asked confused, sure she was trying to kill her sister and everyone else, going back to the past, getting killed by Rumple and then showing up again only try once more and deciding to try to redeem herself since her little sister got the upper hand on her once more.

"Well I could sense it when I applied the lotion" she explained and suddenly her hands were once more on Zelena's shoulders and they pressed, spot on, upon two knots. Slowly rubbing them and untying them, making her relax with instant and even letting a little growl out as those fingers moved from one knot to another, every press on point, making her let out little growls, little sighs and even a little moan when those fingers released the hidden knots she had on her neck. Zelena had, at some point, closed her eyes and her head leaned relaxed forward, a frown she had from the first knots turned into a smile when she got the knots released from between her shoulder blades.

Zelena mind was wondering elsewhere that she didn't even notice that the fingers stopped moving on her upper back, suddenly when they did press again, this time on her lower back, the surprised was let out with a moan as the magical fingers hit a big knot, it didn't even bring her bring her back to reality. When the knots were released she still had her eyes closed and from a smile it turned into a little lip bite.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked quietly, in a whisper as if not to wake her from the relaxed state which was replied with a little nod, one without any power. She leaned backwards with the want to lay down, only to have herself pressed into a warm body, now noticing that somewhere along she had chills that made her have Goosebumps. Two hands gently placed on her skin once more, one on her right shoulder and the other on her waist, as if to hold her which made her finally open her eyes, now noticing the front of her, Steve staring at her with an open, gasping mouth, as well as his seemly friend beside him. It seems that they looked at what happened and unmistakable got aroused by it, that she could tell.

"What are you two looking at?" Zelena snapped at them, not as snappy as she's like it to sound but her body was so relaxed that she couldn't bring herself to make it snappier. The two woke up from the daze and scrambled from their chairs into the pool, as if to cool themselves. She could feel the girl behind her giggling, which made her turn to her, raising a brow as if to ask 'what's so funny?'

"I'm sorry, it's just their reaction, I found it quiet amusing" she shrugged a little "Feeling alright I presume?" looking into Zelena blue eyes with a little smile, which was replied with a nod "Got every spot with the sunscreen?" was now asked and once more got a nod "even your feet?" the girl in front of her raised a brow with a little smirk. "Why apply on the feet?" Zelena asked quietly, "So you won't get sun burn on them, especially a burn and tan of slippers, it will look weird with heels, from experience" she whispered back as if she was telling a secret and then pulled a smile.

"Well, why do you only tell me now? I can barely move after you used that amazing magic on my back" Zelena whispered back, tired with no motivation to move from leaning on the girl with magical fingers. "Shell I do it?" she asked as if it was the obvious thing to do, as if they weren't strangers. "You… you wouldn't mind?" Zelena asked surprised and was even more when the young woman replied with a shake of her head. She was laid back on the sun lounger softly, like she was some kind of expansive china, now as if they switched places, Zelena laid down and she was at her feet.

Putting little sunscreen in her hand, she picked Zelena left foot and applied the lotion, one hand holding the foot while the other applied slowly on the skin, gently covering the green painted toes who matched the bikini Ruby gave her. Closing her eyes as her right foot got the same treatment, she was the most relaxed she ever were in her life. Suddenly two thumbs pressed a pressure point in her foot, one that made her bite her lip once more as she felt her left foot toes curled with the one press.

"Zelena!" A loud voice woke her into reality; she didn't even notice she slipped from it once more. Her eyes opened up in alarm when Mary Margaret walked to them, "We were worried about you, you didn't came to the room and the girls said you went to get drinks but they came and you didn't" she started to mumble the story, which now she understood the reason why her little sister found this woman so annoying "I've noticed your hair from our sitting place and came here to check on you and bring you the sunscreen so you wouldn't burn under the sun if you're not well protected" she added without a breath, handing the redhead the sunscreen.

"Thank you Sn-Mary Margaret, but I've managed to find some, actually I was offered" she said relaxed with a little smile on her face, now making Mary Margaret notice that the redhead was in company of a small brunette who held Zelena's foot in her hands and had a little smile on her face, now waving at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" she said with a little smile "I'll go back to the others" she quickly added and turned around, in a hurry to the group. "I hope I've made a good impression on your friend" the person who held her foot tried to break the ice, "I wish she didn't interrupt the magic you were doing" a mumble was let out of the redhead's mouth, "Well, I'm not getting paid enough for this anyhow, I was just wondering how your faced looked, since I couldn't see it when I, as you say, worked my 'amazing magic' on your back , so I wanted to see why the guys were so worked up about" she shrugged playfully, "You didn't mentioned anything in return for it" Zelena said with a little frown on her face which only made the smile on the one before her grow wide. "I'm not getting paid, I don't want you to think you owe me or anything, it was just a silly expression, sorry" she slowly shock her head, "It was an amazing massage by the way, but I think I should go back to my group now, thank you for… well everything" Zelena said a little embarrassed as she pulled her foot from the talented hands, sitting straight and standing up, "No problem, have a nice day" she replied and Zelena started to walk away "By the way… You have a beautiful name Zelena" she added, Zelena turned around to look at the smiling face before walking away, feeling as her face is on fire, maybe she needs to apply more sunscreen on her face, she'll have to ask Regina for more.

Walking to her group, only sitting on her chair for a second and Snow started to bomb her with questions. "So who was that young lady you sat there with? And why she had her foot in her hands?" Quickly throwing questions, she noticed that the four girls sitting looked at her for answers. Zelena took her water bottle which now, isn't so cold, drinking and wetting her dry throat. "Well, when I went to get us drinks, that Josh guy said it was to deliver our drinks and there was a guy sitting beside me saying that it was right of them to deliver and not let me carry it by myself, although I'm capable of doing so…" Zelena started, "Was she his girlfriend?" Ruby asked, making Zelena roll her eyes "Let her finish Red!" Mary Margaret looked at the redhead excitedly. "Well he obviously tried to flirt his way with me and asked if there's anything he could do for me so I asked him for a sun lotion and he said he got some with his things so I followed him, which turned out as empty hopes since he as the same product as Ruby, tanning oil" she paused which then noticed that the girls are eyeing her to continue her tale "and the she then offered her sunscreen which I gladly took, she offered me a sit on her sun lounger so I wouldn't have to stand or go back here and then return it to her, so I sat there, applying the lotion, she noticed I was struggling with my back so she offered…" she took another pause to drink, " I bet you if she didn't you'd never even asked, after all you are stubborn as hell" Regina said with a wide smile on her face, getting a shush from both Ruby and Mary Margaret and a giggle from Belle. "and one thing lead to another and she said I need a massage since my back is tense, I asked how she knew and she pressed to knots on my back and untied them, then working her magic fingers on the rest of my back and neck, I'm telling you, it was the most relaxing thing I had since… birth I think, I was never this relaxed in my life" she added "So after she practically turned me into Jell-O she asked me if I'm alright and I nodded and drifted backwards to lean on her with no strength in my body to do anything, she let me get back to reality, noticing the guy from the bar and his friend gasping at us, having a freaking tent in their swimsuit so I snapped at them and they jumped into the pool, to cool off" she crossed her hands with a little pout.

"Then how did that turned into a foot in her hands?" Mary Margaret pushed once more, "Well she asked if I got everything covered, I nodded and then she asked if I put lotion on my feet as if it's the most trivial thing in the world, saying I could get slippers tan on my feet" she noticed the girls nodding as if only her didn't thought of that "and then I said I didn't and told her that she should have told me before she gave me the massage because I didn't want to move nor could from the relaxation so she offered to put lotion on my feet" she let a little blush on her cheeks "she said she doesn't mind and then it lade to the fact Mary Margaret found me lying with my foot in her hands" shrugging her shoulders and getting another drink of water, "Well she did something to your foot because you had _the face_ when I came" Mary Margaret teased with a huge smile, "What _face_?" Ruby and Regina asked together, even Belle is more alert to Mary Margaret, Zelena was confused while drinking. "**The face**! You know, the face you get when…" she was embarrassed "and the toe curling that comes with it" she added hinting. "Oh my God, Zelena you had an orgasm?!" Ruby practically yelled, making the redhead to spry her water from her mouth, blushing furiously, Regina throw a bottle of water on Ruby with an angry frown. "Hi!" Ruby yelled once more at the cold sensation on her body from the bottle. "What's going on around here?" Emma returned from her pool action and stepped out to stand in front of the girls, "Ruby is embarrassing my sister" Regina said as Zelena coughed her lungs out, "Why? Because the sunscreen escapade?" Emma asked while drying herself with a towel, "How did you know?" Belle asked this time, "I tried looking for Zelena when I saw she wasn't with you guys so I asked out loud and this Steve guy and his friend Frank told me about this Zelena who had it going on with a 'babe in purple' and sunscreen, they also said they wish they filmed it because, and I quote, 'It was so hot watching two girls going at it and that foxy redhead facials were giving me a hard on'" Emma said and drank her whole beer, which was warm by now, in one sip "So I looked to see you are OK and continued to do some laps, firstly trying to shake off the two idiots, Steve and Frank, and then you guys starting to yell" she added, looking at the guilty Ruby.

"Just to make it clear, I didn't have an orgasm!" Zelena said and looked at each of the girls, "I don't know Z, the guys said it was pretty much that, Goosebumps, moans, toe curling, lip biting, and chills? Zelena they wanted to ask her to teach them because they never, and I quote them, 'never saw a girl getting that high from a back massage', so please, do tells us that you didn't show any of the above when she massaged you" Emma had a huge grin on her face, Zelena wanted to punch her, Emma tried to push the redhead into a corner and seceded.

"I'd like to say out front that I tried to stay on my best behavior and Swan over here is trying to throw me over board with her remarks" Zelena said out front "the only vibe I got from her is friendly and generous, she was nice and observant" explaining what she felt from the young woman, "That's it Zelena? No flirts? No big smiles or winks? Not even a sweetening comment?" Ruby asked, disappointed that it wasn't the first sparks of flirts of their vacation.

Zelena looked at Ruby and then at the pool, more over the other side of it, meeting the gaze of the brunette in the purple bikini, smiling and waving on a small gesture. "Well she did say I have a beautiful name" Zelena said in a little whisper, saying yet hoping they won't hear her as she waved back, not noticing the small smile that grew on her face or the fact that the other girls were following her gaze and wave until Ruby's squeal woke her to reality. "She's totally flirting with you! And you're flirting back; this is the best start of a vacation in Vegas EVER!" Ruby jumped on the redhead, overjoyed and hugging. "I think she looks cute and sweet" Belle said with a little smile which dropped "I mean if you'd want to accept her courting", Emma looked at the girl at the other side of the pool and then at Zelena "I think she's pretty average, she doesn't seem special or anything…" she said which made Zelena look at Emma, knowing she's probably right, any way she's just a human, and Zelena needs someone powerful that they could both have really powerful babies and no one could stand in their way. "But I mean, it's only a Vegas fling so… what the heck right?" Emma asked as she shrugged and sat on her chair. "Emma, don't say these kind of things, it's inappropriate!" Mary Margaret scowled her daughter while Zelena looked at her baby sister, who hasn't said a word; neither good nor bad, but she could tell by the look she gave her that she had many thoughts in her mind.

"Let's get in the pool, get ourselves a bit wet" Ruby said, her body barely changed his color, she got up and got in, Emma and Belle after her and Mary Margaret join few moment, just gaining her courage to take her top of to get in the pool with the other girls.

"Anything you would like to say?" Zelena looked at Regina, "I just want to say that you were blushing, when you came here and when you talked about her" She said quietly, staring into the blue eyes of her sister "you seem to really like her, what's her name?"

"I never asked…" Zelena said almost feeling like she missed an opportunity, yet, why would she care? Like Emma said, even if she was attracted to the woman it will probably ended up as a Vegas fling, not even worth her time. She was kind of tired to watch sister finding love, Belle got married to the Dark One, Mary Margaret having Neal and Ruby, Ruby could get any person she'd want. She got the looks, the attitude, she's fun and young and as much as it's fluttering her that someone is trying to court her, males and females, they won't stick around, who would stick around if they'll find she's the Wicked Witch of the West? And that's bound to come out, it's part of her and the people of Storybrooke will always hold it against her, just like they're doing to her sister who saved them plenty of time by now.

"Want to come into the water?" Regina snapped her from her thoughts and only replied with a nod, both getting up and slowly getting into the water only to be blasted with water from the other girls, both of them wishing they could use magic to return the favor but remembering they can't so they resorted to blasting them as well with water, using their hands.  
Time have past, floating and have few races, even being joined by another group, a mixed one with guys and girls, playing chicken fights, one in the middle and even who can built a higher pyramid. Finally when she could, Zelena moved to the edge and tried to catch her breath only the have someone tap her shoulder, looking to find the brunette with her belongings in hand.

"Just wanted to tell you that you should apply more sunscreen so you won't get burn later, if you mean to stay in the sun longer" she said with a smile "enjoy yourself" she added before leaving on the pavement to the hotel. Leaving Zelena to wonder if she'll see her again or should she chase her to find out more about her, then her mind told her that it wouldn't matter for the long run and that she wouldn't see her around anymore, so just like that she gave up.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Belle asked surprising the redhead, "I'm just not like that" Zelena said, "Like what?" Belle was confused once more, "I'm not Mulan, I'm not attracted to girls" the reply came only to be stared down by the librarian. "Really? How would you know? For all we know she might be the one for you or even the one for Mulan, but you'll only know if you'll try out and find out" Belle said calmly "It's not about the books cover but its contents" the explanation went out her mouth as easy as apple pie comes to Regina, damn her and her red apples. A waiter came to the pool's edge with drinks which their group came to him and took the plastic cups; he came to them and gave them cup of water. "I think it's my shade time, some more pages on my book" Belle announced as she pulled herself out of the pool, "Would you mind giving me another layer of lotion on my back before you start reading? " Zelena asked politely even though she felt as if Belle just crushed the tiniest hope that she didn't even knew that spurted in her heart about that brunette in purple. Belle nodded and Zelena got out for another set of layers of lotion, "Just don't think I'm going to give you a head spinning massage like she gave you" she teased with a little giggle which made the redhead blush. Knowing the girls will tease her about it all her life probably.

* * *

A/N2: I hope you like it, kinda weird I know but I hope for comments, I have tried to not post with too much mistakes after going over it but since English is not my native language, I hope you don't think it sticks too much :3


End file.
